


Cinco veces Stiles y Malia encontraron uno al otro

by Melisa_Mayte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisa_Mayte/pseuds/Melisa_Mayte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco veces Stiles y Malia encontraron uno al otro y uno que se perdieron totalmente.</p><p>IMPORTANTE: Esta historia no es mía, es de Byzinha Lestrange quien me dio permiso de traducirla al español. Todos los derechos de esta maravillosa historia para ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five times Stiles and Malia found each other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025702) by [byzinha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha). 



Tenían dieciocho años, tenían casi todo un año de la Escuela Secundaria por delante de ellos y ahora estaban en el hospital debido a que una vez pensaron "nah, no necesitamos realmente los condones". Era finales del verano y estaban en el hospital, porque en medio del caos y el asesinato y la muerte y padres psicópatas, Malia fue capaz de no perder la cabeza (aunque no   _todo_   el tiempo, pero no podía culparla, porque se había perdido un par de veces también) y continuar con un embarazo que no habían previsto.

Estaban allí porque su hija había decidido que era hora de llegar.

Así estaban los gritos, el dolor y Malia gritándole a Stiles aproximadamente mil veces que lo odiaba y que nunca iban a tener sexo otra vez y él estuvo de acuerdo, porque eso era lo único que podía hacer o pensar ahora, además que ver la sangre estaba afectando sus sentidos ahora (porque por supuesto hay un montón de sangre) y pareció eterno el momento antes de la increíble voz de clamor que viene de un par de pulmones pequeños fuertes y sobrenaturales que llena la habitación, ella estaba allí, ella estaba realmente allí, viva y fuerte y con sangre pero hermosa.

Stiles lloró, Malia lloro y se olvidó de todo el dolor que había pasado cuando su hija estaba en sus brazos al fin. El bebé tenía el pelo oscuro y piel clara como la de su padre, ojos de color gris oscuro, la boca un poco sensual que sólo podía ser por la madre, con un pequeño lunar en el lado izquierdo por encima de su labio superior.

"Te amo, Stiles." Malia no dijo mucho más tarde y él asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo sé. Yo también te amo."

Malia sonrió.

"Lo sé."

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo y Melissa McCall (que había pedido ser ella la enfermera responsable) se acercó a ellos.

"¿Ella tiene un nombre, Stiles?" preguntó ella acercándose para ver al bebé, el asintió con la cabeza. Malia fue la que respondió.

"Skylar".

Melissa miró uno a otro durante un largo momento, con los brazos estirados hacia el bebé Stilinski todavía.

"¿Skylar Stilinski? " confirmó.

"Sí." Los adolescentes dijeron juntos y la enfermera asintió una vez más.

"Bueno." Era mejor no discutir. "Tenemos limpiarla, así que dame ella aquí... Oh, Dios mío, ella es tan bonita, estoy segura de eso" Melissa miró Stiles "tu padre quiere verla, pero vamos a limpiarla primero, ¿eh? ¿Puedes ayudar a Malia?"

"¿Puedo...?" Stiles comenzó confundido, pero se recuperó rápidamente. "Sí, por supuesto."

Observaron Melissa a pie con Skylar y luego se miraron entre sí.

"Nosotros vamos ser padres increíbles." Malia asegura y Stiles estuvo de acuerdo.

Solo duró un año y medio.


	2. II

Eran demasiado intenso, demasiado diferente, definitivamente demasiado. Así que cuando ambos, Malia y Stiles, decidieron ir a la universidad lo hicieron por separado. Pero en el mismo barrio en Los Ángeles, con dos cuadras de distancia, Malia tenía un pequeño apartamento en un edificio de tres pisos y Stiles tenía una pequeña casa.

Skylar estaba en el medio de ellos, no es que precisamente entendía lo que estaba pasando. No la podían culpar, ella solo tiene tres años.

Por supuesto que trabajan juntos más tiempo, porque Skylar es prioridad en sus vidas, pero definitivamente no podían vivir bajo el mismo techo- que es la verdad.

Así que Stiles se unió a la academia de policía; él quería ser un detective y volver con su padre a Beacon Hills finalmente. Y Malia estudiaba biología; quería estudiar animales salvajes y ayudar a las especies amenazadas.

No había una regla para cuándo y quién se quedaba con Skylar, pero nunca tuvieron problemas en horarios. De alguna manera, hacían el trabajo bien y funcionaban en sus vidas.

...

Algunos eventos les obligó a formar un equipo de vez en cuando y el verano del cuarto aniversario de Skylar tenían uno de esos eventos. La boda de Scott y Kira.

"Todavía tienes tiempo para darte por arrepentido." Stiles advirtió Scott, ayudando a su mejor amigo con la cortaba.

"Pero yo la amo." Scott dijo confundido.

"Yo no estoy hablando de Kira. Estoy hablando de Skylar."

"Oh." El alfa murmuró aliviado. "¿Por qué?, lo va a hacer muy bien."

Stiles miró a Scott incrédulo por las palabras de su mejor amigo.

"¿En serio? ¿Por lo menos conoces a mi hija?” le preguntó con sarcasmo. Scott negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. "En serio, ustedes ni siquiera viven cerca de nosotros, eres el peor padrino en el mundo."

"Stiles, cállate. Además, fue idea de Kira y ella no va a renunciar a ella."

"Bueno, la idea de Kira puede chupar" le susurró.

La idea de que Skylar llevara los anillos llego a Kira por una amiga latina de su clase de judo. En lugar de traer al mejor hombre que llevara los anillos de la novia, la pareja eligió una hermosa niña para hacerlo. ¡Y ella sabía exactamente cual niña le encantaría ver con los anillos en su boda! Así que habló con Scott, que le encantó la idea, hablaron con Stiles y Malia (ambos pensaron que era una idea terrible) y luego le dijeron a Skylar que tendría un deber muy importante con tío Scott y tía Kira en su boda, y desde pequeña Skylar era una fan de los papeles grandes, aceptó en el acto.

Stiles y Malia se pusieron de acuerdo al decir que la idea era terrible y Skylar tenía una gran potencial de arruinar la boda. Pero ¿alguien tomaba en cuenta sus opiniones? No lo hicieron. Lo cual consideraban muy imprudente, ya que habían  _sido_  ellos chicos problemas y sabían exactamente lo que estaban hablando.

Stiles estaba a punto de discutir de nuevo sobre la mala idea cuando oyó un familiar "¡PAPÁ!" y se dio la vuelta para ver Malia siendo arrastrada por su hija.

"Ella está muy emocionada." Malia comentó, todos los matices de preocupación en sus ojos. Stiles estaba seguro de que sus ojos mostraba lo mismo.

"¡Papá! ¡Papá, mira! ¡Mi vestido es igual que el de tía Kira!" Skylar dijo, tirando el borde de su esmoquin, él se puso de rodillas para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

"¿Es verdad? ¿Te gusta eso?" preguntó, acomodando un mechón de su cabello que estaba fuera de lugar.

"Sí. Yo soy muy bonita."

"Tú  _eres_  bonita, ¿perdón? " corrigió. "¡Te hice!" los ojos castaños de la pequeña miraban confundidos a él y a su madre, Malia se arrodillo también.

"Ella no lo entiende, Stiles." Malia le recordó mirándolo.

"Ella tiene un profesor de biología terrible." Él dijo y ella puso los ojos. "Me alegra que hayas podido venir, te ves hermosa."

"¿Estás bromeando? Soy una dama de honor. Kira me mataría, aunque yo estaba atrapada en medio del safari. Y te agradezco," la siguiente parte susurró. "te ves caliente."

Él sonrió, y luego se echó a reír sin sonido durante un segundo, antes de girar su atención de nuevo a su hija.

"Te ves como una muñeca con el pelo y el vestido, ¿por qué la canasta?" Preguntó Stiles.

"Para los anillos, papá." Skylar respondió con su yo-soy-muy-inteligente-para-esta-conversación-tono. Ellos no tienen ni la menor idea dónde había aprendido a hablar así. "¿No es obvio?" Señaló con el dedo a su manera muy dramática.

"Como primera deducción, no. Tú, pequeño sabelotodo." Malia rio, apoyando una mano en el hombro de él para no perder el equilibrio y le acarició la cabeza de Skylar. "Ahora ve a mostrarle a tío Scott lo bonita que eres. Y no le digas que el vestido es como el de tía Kira, trae mala suerte."

"¿Lo hace?" Malia pregunto al mismo tiempo que Skylar asintió y corrió a los brazos de Scott. Ella y Stiles se pusieron en pie, él se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. Pero es mejor no arriesgar nada, ¿verdad?"

Ella lo consideró durante un segundo y luego asintió.

"¿Crees que ella lo va a hacer?" Stiles comentó mientras veían a Skylar y Scott.

"Hm... lo dudo mucho." Fue la respuesta de Malia e intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. "Skylar... es difícil de leer. Ella puede ser absolutamente perfecta, como estuvo en el último ensayo, pero también puede..."

"Arruinar las cosas a lo grande." Completó y ella asintió. "Será mejor que hablemos con ella una última vez, tal vez ayude."

"Sí, es una buena idea."

Así que se la llevaron por las manos, uno en cada lado, y la pusieron sobre una mesa, para que pudieran hablar con ella mirándola a los ojos y le dijeron - otra vez - que era realmente importante y tanto Scott y Kira contaban con ella, por lo que tenía que hacer exactamente como lo había hecho antes en el ensayo, pero sería diferente esta vez porque mamá y papá no estarían a su lado, estarían en la parte delantera de la iglesia con el tío Scott y tía Kira y había un montón de gente en la iglesia, pero que había que seguir con el plan y simplemente lo seguir adelante con los anillos. Y Skylar escuchó, asintió con la cabeza y le prometió que sería una buena chica que haría todo bien.

Ellos todavía dudaban.

...

No es de extrañar que la boda de dos sobrenatural parecía ir demasiado bien al principio.

Cuando la banda comenzó a tocar la canción que le indicaba a Skylar entrar para llevar los anillos a los novios, oyeron un grito. Y lo que hay que entender es que no era un "grito de miedo" ni un "grito de advertir". Fue un grito de una niña de casi 4 años que estaba muy,  _muy_  molesta.

La banda se detuvo. Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles y Malia se miraban entre ellos, los tres preocupados ante lo que podía ocurrir. Y Skylar gritó de nuevo, esta vez con un claro "¡NO!". El envío su clásica mirada de "te advertí" a Scott, Stiles fue a la parte trasera de la iglesia, seguido de cerca por Malia, sólo para ver a la recepcionista de la ceremonia tratando de hacer que Skylar se levanta del sofá que estaba cómodamente sentada.

"¿Qué demonios?" Malia preguntó y la chica recepcionista la miró en tono de disculpa.

"Dormía y ahora ella no quiere levantarse." Explicó y los padres se detuvieron un minuto para tomar una respiración profunda. De todas las cosas que la pequeña Stilinski podría hacer mal, no habían considerado un ataque de diva.

"Skylar, ¿de que hablamos hoy sobre esto?" Preguntó Stiles, acercándose a ella. Cerró los ojos, tratando de fingir que estaba dormida. " _No estas durmiendo, Skylar, de pie en este momento_."

Suspirando dramáticamente Skylar abrió los ojos e hizo lo que le ordenó. Malia palmeó su cabello, tratando de poner en su lugar mientras ella hablaba.

"Cielo, es tu momento de brillar. ¿Recuerda lo que hablamos?" la werecoyote trató de usar un tono tranquilo, para poner a su hija en el plan de nuevo. "Tía Kira quiere verte allí, cuidando los anillos para ella, lo cual es muy importante."

"Pero  _yo estaba durmiendo_." Ella se quejó con firmeza.

"Sí, y dormirás de nuevo." Stiles dijo con total naturalidad. "Tan pronto como hagas eso."

Skylar miró a su madre y a su padre en una larga y seria mirada.

"¿Es una promesa?"

"Por supuesto, niña." Malia aseguro y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Van a estar allí conmigo?"

"Vamos a estar en la parte delantera, ¿recuerdas? Estaremos esperando por ti allí." Malia explicó, poniendo Skylar en el suelo y dándole la cesta blanca. Skylar la tomó y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Está bien, lo haré." Ella dijo, claramente infeliz sobre ello. "Pero sólo una vez."

"Es la única cantidad de veces que tienes que hacerlo." Stiles confirmó; él y Malia ya estaban caminando de regreso a la iglesia.

"¿Por qué estoy de acuerdo con él?" escucharon a Skylar quejándose con la recepcionista y ellos ríen.

"Pequeña diva." Comentó Stiles.

Corrieron hacia el frente de la iglesia, una vez más, susurrando que todo estaba bien y que estaba lista para entrar, por lo que la banda comenzó a tocar de nuevo y esta vez Skylar entró en la iglesia y todo el mundo solo podía decir "Ow", porque, seamos sinceros, ella era la cosa más linda que alguna vez podrían ver, y ella sonrió, guiñó un ojo e interactuó como una auténtica estrella hasta que llegó a la parte delantera y entregó la maldita cesta con los anillos a Scott y Kira, quien le dieron las gracias y un besó en la mejilla, todo fue muy lindo y tierno. Luego, apago el modo de modelo, saltó a los brazos de Stiles quien la cogió en sus brazos y ella se quedó allí por el resto de la ceremonia. Durmiendo.

"Te dije que iba a hacerlo muy bien." Kira dijo a Stiles y Malia después. Skylar seguía durmiendo en sus brazos y los dos fruncieron el ceño ante Kira.

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" Malia pregunto, el kitsune negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Stiles veía a ella y a Scott seguido.

"Ustedes dos están muy mal." Él dijo en serio. "No me extraña que se lleven tan bien."


	3. III

Malia se graduado temprano y con honores, antes de que ella consiguió su diploma ya tenía dos trabajos: profesora de ciencias y protectora de los animales. Sus habilidades Alpha le hicieron subir en la escalera de rescate y protección de los animales muy rápido y ella fue invitada a ayudar con los más diversos casos en todo América y, a veces, en otros países.

Después de su fiesta de graduación, fueron a la casa de Stiles, sólo los tres, y pidieron pizza. Skylar bebía leche, Stiles y Malia bebían cerveza, comían y observaron Cartoon Network hasta que su niña estaba profundamente dormida.

"Hombre, esas caricaturas son horribles." Malia comentó señalando con su cerveza la televisión cuando Stiles regresó de la habitación de Skylar, después de ponerla en su cama.

"Lo sé, y lo veíamos en nuestra infancia."

"Todavía tengo muy poca memoria de eso, pero sí recuerdo que los Autos Locos fue mi carictura favorita." Él la miró sorprendido, con las manos en el aire.

"¡No es de extrañar que seas mi persona favorita en el mundo! ¡Choca esos cinco!"

Ella se rio y le chocó la mano en alto que Stiles sostenía. Ponen el televisor mudo y comieron el resto de la pizza, bebiendo el resto de la cerveza, hablando de las cosas más diversas. Durante esas horas, ya habían perdido los zapatos y trajes de etiqueta, aflojando sus cierres y cabello suelto.

"Y." Malia comenzó.

"Y." Stiles completó.

"¿Cómo está tu vida amorosa? ¿Cómo es que no ha encontrado a alguien todavía?" preguntó, y Stiles tomó un largo trago de su cerveza, hora de hablar.

"No lo sé." Él contestó. "Hay una policía en mi trabajo, ella es realmente caliente. Un día, cuando vio a Skylar, ella preguntó si ella era mi hermana pequeña." Él se rio casi sin humor. "Quiero decir, ¿la gente realmente hace ese tipo de preguntas? Skylar apenas se parece a mí."

"Ella se parece a ti." Malia respondió.

"Se parece a  _ti_." Stiles replicó y luego la miró a los ojos. "Ella se parece a ti."

Malia sonrió.

"Es gracioso, porque siempre te puedo ver en ella."

Él también sonrió. Era bueno saber.

"Así que sí, no he encontrado a nadie aún. Los chicos dijeron que no estoy tratando mucho en conseguir una pareja, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Tengo una niña de 4 años de edad que cuidar."

Ella poso sus ojos en él con picardía.

"Yo también, pero no he dejado de mirar a mi alrededor."

"¿Oh sí?" él colocó su cerveza abajo. "¿Cómo está  _tu_  vida amorosa, Mal?"

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Lento. Pero he estado tratando de esto y aquello."

"¿Has probado con las chicas? Siempre has sido buena con las chicas."

"¡Lo hice!" ella dijo con entusiasmo, dejando su cerveza. "Lo hice y fue bastante divertido, las mujeres saben lo que están haciendo, ¿no? Pero no sé... ¿has probado con chicos? Siempre fuiste bueno con los chicos."

"Para ser honesto, no." Stiles admitido y la mandíbula de Malia cayó con shock.

"¡Pero!"

"Nunca había pensado en eso."

Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Quiero decir, no fue esta vez cuando estaba en San Francisco, ¿recuerdas? Compartiendo la habitación con Danny. Él tiene un montón de amigos. Pero no terminó bien, supongo. Yo no recuerdo mucho, pase la mayor parte de las veces  _muy_  ebrio."

Malia rio.

"¿Y tú fuiste capaz de aprobar todas las pruebas?"

Él la miró con su ¿no-es-lo-obvio? mirada y respondió.

"No te olvides que soy un genio, Malia." y ella puso los ojos.

"¿Cuántas chicas has tenido desde entonces?" ella le preguntó después de un momento. Hizo un recuento mental.

"¿Cuatro? Supongo que solo tuve cuatro en todo este tiempo. Conocí a Caitlin. Dos chicas de la academia de ley. Y Lydia."

"¿Te has acostado con  _Lydia_?" Preguntó Malia, tal vez más fuerte de lo que debería, ya que era tarde y Skylar estaba durmiendo. Stiles asintió. "¿Cuándo?"

"Hace un par de años, justo antes de que Danny. Estábamos borrachos y ese tipo de cosas lleva al sexo, pero fue  _malo_. Ella incluso me pregunto la mañana siguiente porque tenía una reputación en el último año. "

Ella se echó a reír de nuevo.

"Tenías una reputación porque solíamos hacer  _un montón de cosas_." Ella dijo y él asintió con la cabeza, también riendo. "¿Le dijiste eso?"

"Sí. También le dije que un día normal lo iba a tratar de demostrar, pero ya que era ella y que somos mejores amigos, pasé."

El werecoyote negó con la cabeza una vez más, sin dejar de reír.

"Yo sabía Lydia quería un pedazo de _ti_." Ella se tocó la rodilla. "La he visto interesada de mis palabras desde tercer año de secundaria. Pequeña perra nunca me habló de eso tampoco." Él sólo puso los ojos. "¿Qué pasó entonces?"

"Nos quedamos atrapados en el mal sexo, ella se quejó de lo mal que está en escoger chicos y cuando el fin de semana se fue ella regresó a la universidad y yo me fui a San Francisco y en el siguiente descanso estaba saliendo con Jordan. Así que supongo que ella no está realmente mal  en escoger chicos."

"Tampoco lo estás tú." Malia provocó y él puso los ojos de nuevo.

"Deja de decir eso." Él la empujó. "¿Por qué no encuentras a nadie de todos modos?"

Malia se encogió de hombros y agarro su cerveza, tomando un largo trago antes de contestar.

"Realmente no lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de saber..." empezó y rodó su botella vacía en el suelo antes de que ella se volvió a Stiles con una expresión seria. "Quiero decir, es como si nadie fuera tan bueno como tú. Estableces el listón muy alto, ¿sabes?"

Stiles sonrió y paso un mecho del cabello de Malia detrás de la oreja.

"Eso suena exactamente igual a la respuesta que iba a dar."

Sus ojos cambiaron a algo suave y su completa atención estaba en él; sabían exactamente dónde iban a terminar -era igual siempre y nunca jamás pretendieron cortarlo-. La mano de Stiles que estaba en el rostro de Malia, la enredada en el cabello de ella y la atrajo a él, besándola, la otra mano para encontrar su camino entre sus piernas bajo el vestido, mientras las manos de Malia huyen a su cinturón y rápidamente abrió la cremallera.

Rompieron el beso por un segundo, él le quita su ropa interior, levantando un poco su vestido y atrayéndola hacia su regazo con un firme control de sus caderas. Ella le desabrochó la camisa y luego con entusiasmo lo besó sus dedos enredados en su pelo, moviendo sus caderas contra las suyas, sintiéndolo a través de la tela de sus boxeadores. Ella sonrió en sus labios.

"Sigues siendo muy rápido." Malia susurró y él también sonrió, mirándola a los ojos.

"Y tu también." Stiles respondió, sus dedos trazando la parte intima de ella cuidadosamente, burlándose de ella. Para probar su punto, hizo un movimiento y Malia se estremeció, un gemido escapa a través de sus labios.

"No me jodas." Ella exigió en voz baja, empujando con desesperación sus boxeadores. Ayudó, formando un arco con su espalda un poco y pronto no hubo capas entre ellos. "Oh, Dios". Ella gimió, moviendo sus caderas rítmicamente y haciéndole gemir también.

Stiles todavía sostenía sus caderas firmemente mientras su otra mano estaba en el rostro de Malia. Ella agarro uno de los dedos de él y lo lamio, siempre mirándolo a los ojos. Era tan sexy, que en realidad él pensaba que no había nada mejor que ver su rostro.

"Recuerdas lo que hacíamos en el último año..." ella comenzó, ralentizando el ritmo, descansando su frente en la suya. "Estábamos casi atrapados en la oficina del entrenador haciendo exactamente esto."

Se echó a reír, recordando.

"Yo te toqué un poco." Él continuó. "Estabas tan caliente que ni siquiera podías ponerte de pie, así que me senté en la silla y te sentaste como ahora y me era difícil decirte que no."

"El bebé estaba tomando toda nuestra energía y me sentía tan mal, te echaba de menos y quería sexo, pero insistías en los preliminares..."

"Bueno, gracias a Dios que lo hice, ¿eh? Yo llegué a ver tu cara sexy cuando lamias mis dedos al igual que lo hiciste hace minutos, no teníamos una excusa para darle a Finstock cuando abrió la puerta."

"¡Me dijiste que escondiera mi cara en tu pecho y llorara!" exclamó y se rieron, tanto recordar el rostro de entrenador. "Y le dijiste que estaba muy nerviosa por el bebé, un estrés post-parto o algo así. Él totalmente nos creyó. Él incluso nos dio unos minutos más solos juntos antes de volver a clases."

"¿Mami?" Skylar llamó desde la entrada de la sala, el pelo desordenado y su oso de peluche Moby en su mano. Sus padres la miraron. "Estaba durmiendo."

"¿Sí?" Malia dijo y la niña asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos apenas abiertos. "Bueno, vuelve a la cama cariño."

Skylar negó con la cabeza.

"Hay demasiado ruido."

"Lo siento, boo." Stiles se disculpó. "Vamos a callarnos, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Crees que puedes dormir con la puerta cerrada?"

"Supongo."

"Eres una niña grande, ¿no?" Ella asintió ante las palabras de su madre. "No vamos a hacer ningún ruido, Sky, puedes volver a la cama."

"Bueno." Ella murmuró, girando en torno a ciegas. "Buenas noches.”

"Hasta mañana, boo." Stiles dijo al mismo tiempo que Malia dijo "Buenas noches, cariño."

Esperaron hasta que oyeron el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse antes de empezar a reír, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Dexter - el dibujo animado - estaba en la televisión. Stiles y Malia se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo momento antes de caer de nuevo en una ballata de manos y besos, rodando desde el sofá al suelo y fallando miserablemente en ser tranquilo. Por suerte, Skylar no se despertó de nuevo.


	4. IV

Una noche, cuando Malia estaba con Skylar, sin Stiles, solo ellas dos, Malia no podía dormir, por lo que se quedó viendo a su hija en sus brazos durmiendo, ella sentada en la mecedora meciéndola con suavidad y pensó en todas las cosas que habían pasado los últimos cinco años. No tenia más que solo veinticuatro años y había vivido tanto, ganó tantas cosas. Los cinco años en su vida al lado de Skylar eran todos los matices de una locura, pero una buena locura. Ella no lo cambiaría por nada.

Hubo un momento en que su bebé era digno de dos millones de dólares. Skylar fue amenazada de muerte apenas formándose en el vientre de Malia, la persona que sería capaz de hacer que esa pequeña vida desaparezca ganaría 2M del dinero robado de su propia familia.

Cada día, se preguntaban qué pasaba con el bebé Stilinski que provoco que el Benefector la quisiera muerta incluso antes de dar su primera respiración. Stiles y Malia observaban a la pequeña todo el tiempo, porque... su "potencial werecoyote" era tan caro ¿Y ahora? ¿Cuánto cuesta su hija? Esta viva y tiene un par de años en su vida y aprende sobre ambas cosas druida y sobrenatural todo el tiempo, ¿cuánto tiempo quedaba antes que el Benefactor la etiquetaría con dinero para que la maten? Era mejor no pensar en ello.

Al sentir somnolencia sobre su cuerpo, Malia se levantó, besó la frente de su hija y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Comprobó la hora -una y veintisiete- justo después de recibir un mensaje.

 _Tuvimos el caso no sobrenatural más extraño para resolver y estoy casi muerto ahora mismo. Espero que mis chicas tengan una buena noche de sueño._  – Stiles.

Malia sonrió al texto y miró su mano derecha, con el anillo en su dedo desde su último año de secundaria, cuando Stiles se lo dio a ella. Él nunca se lo pidió de regreso cuando terminaron y ella nunca pensó en quitárselo, dándole la espalda la idea de dárselo. Fue de Claudia y él le había dicho que era lo suficientemente especial para usarlo.

Como costumbre, ella olía la joya y le da un besó el zafiro en su parte superior, apagó la luz y cerró los ojos.

Se sentía como si no hubiera dormido nada cuando su teléfono sonó y ella vio que era realmente nada en absoluto, ya que el reloj estaba marcando una y treinta y uno de la madrugada.

"Lydia, es muy tarde." Malia respondió, pero el tono de Lydia la alarmó.

" _Malia, tú y Skylar tiene que salir de la casa. Ahora_."

El alma en pena sonaba tan nerviosa, Malia de inmediato se puso de pie.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

" _Alguien va a venir a buscarte, necesitas tomar a Sky e irte_." Ella insistió.

"La casa es segura." Malia argumentó, pero sabiendo de los poderosos poderes de Lydia y que nunca se equivocaba, ella ya estaba caminando de regreso a la habitación de Skylar.

" _No, no esta vez, ellos encontraron una manera._ "

El werecoyote detuvo en sus pisadas, lista para quitar las mantas del pequeño cuerpo de su hija cuando oyó un ruido.

"¿Qué quieres decir con, _ellos_? ¿Quién son en  _ellos_?" ella calló, tratando de obtener más respuestas de las habilidades temperamentales de la banshee.

" _¡Mal, sólo tiene que ir!_ " Lydia gritó. "¡ _Toma a Sky y listo!_ "

"¡Está bien! Está bien, lo haré."

" _Llámame cuando estén a salvo_." Lydia preguntó y Malia rio un poco.

"Tu sabrá si yo no lo estoy." Y colgó.

Ella tomó cuidadosamente a Skylar en sus brazos, con miedo de despertarla y rescató Moby entre las sabanas. El plan consistía en tomar las escaleras de emergencia y correr a casa de Stiles, a sólo dos cuadras de distancia, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Skylar, hubo otro sonido y ella  _sabía_  que era demasiado tarde.

Malia entonces, en silencio, se metió en el armario de Skylar, cerrándolo detrás de ellas y se sentó en el suelo, en busca de cualquier movimiento en el exterior. Sus dedos tropezaron con la pantalla táctil de su teléfono mientras trataba de llamar a Stiles y cuando él contesto -en el segundo timbre- su voz era sólo un susurro.

"¿Stiles?"

"¿ _Mal? ¿Estás bien?_ "

"Stiles, hay alguien aquí." Ella lo callo, hablando rápido. "Lydia me llamó diciéndome que tenía que salir de la casa con Skylar, pero ya es demasiado tarde y ya están aquí, no sé lo que quieren pero Lydia llamo, así que no significa que es bueno, ¿no? Ella estaba tan nerviosa."

" _Mal, cálmate. ¿Sabes cuántos son?_ "

Malia respiró hondo una vez más, calmándose y escuchando los latidos del corazón, percibió los olores.

"Dos." Ella respondió. "No puedo identificarlos, pero definitivamente no son humanos."

" _Muy bien, escúchame, estoy en camino. Permanezcan ocultas y cuídate. Asegúrate de que Skylar esté segura_."

"Bien."

" _Voy a estar allí en tres minutos_."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Voy a estar contando." Y Malia podría jurar que él sonrió.

" _Agárrate fuerte nena_." Colgó.

Ella contó y podía oír los latidos del corazón fuera de la puerta. Ambos intrusos estaban en su habitación y ella trató de mandarle un texto a Stiles al respecto, nerviosamente luchando con sus dedos temblorosos, pero antes de llegar a enviar oyó los ruidos de pelea en el pasillo.

Con cuidado, Malia puso a Skylar en el suelo, la oculto profundamente en el armario, Moby debajo de la cabeza y trató de alcanzar verla todo el tiempo mientras se alejaba a través de la puerta abierta, pero estaba fuera de la vista, la había ocultado bien. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que un chico corrió más allá de la puerta de su habitación y de inmediato olía a sangre. Llena de rabia, porque sabía bien de quién pertenece esa sangre, ella se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la sala, dejando a su hija sola u oculta. Ella saltó sobre la espalda de uno de los atacantes, mientras que Stiles estaba en una pelea a puñetazos con el otro, y comenzó a cortar al intruso con sus garras.

Su olor no era extraño en la nariz, pero ella no podía saber lo que significaba ni reconocer que era y duda que llegara a saber. Con su vista panorámica, vio que Stiles había alcanzado su arma y justo después, el chico con el que estaba luchando la tiró sin esfuerzo contra la pared, lo que hace que el mundo gire negro por un momento como el aire abandonó sus pulmones y se deslizó en el suelo.

Cuando pudo ver de nuevo, se oyó un disparó y la sangre llovía en su rostro. Stiles había disparado a su atacante en la frente y la herida que sobresalía era del tamaño de un pomelo, el cerebro del hombre pintó la pared de su sala.

Malia y Stiles intercambiaron una mirada, un momento de alivio y orgullo antes de que recordaran que no había terminado aún. Recopilo de nuevo su energía, corrieron a la habitación de Skylar y tan pronto como llegaron vieron al otro intruso destrozar la ropa del armario y Skylar gritando, arrastrándose lo más profundo en el armario como podía.

Esos intrusos no llevaban ninguna máscara, pero eran grandes y llenos de cicatrices y tatuajes extraños y sus ojos eran oscuros y vacíos. Stiles levantó la pistola con las dos manos, teniendo un buen agarre y con el objetivo justo entre los ojos del chico.

"Aléjate del armario." Ordenó y el chico se echó a reír, como si sus palabras eran muy divertidas. "Aléjate de mi hija." Stiles lo intentó de nuevo más serio y esta vez el hombre lo miró. Su cuello y hombro tenían profundos cortes de la poca acción de Malia. "¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Quién te envió? ¡Quieto!." Advirtió, cuando el intruso intentó moverse. "Tratas de hacer algo y te disparo, al igual que lo hice con tu pequeño amigo. Ahora, responde."

El intruso los miro, Malia a Stiles y luego a Skylar. Estaba cerca de la ventana y eso podría ser su via de escape, por lo que Stiles tendría que ser rápido.

“Ya sabes", dijo el chico. Su voz era profunda y ronca, como si no lo utilizamos muy a menudo, pero llena de sarcasmo. "Esta familia cuesta muchos millones."

"Lo sé, desde hace un par de años atrás, estoy seguro que el cheque es más grande ahora." Stiles respondió molesto, sus ojos nunca dejando el blanco. "Pero sé que ustedes no están aquí por el dinero, dinos lo que quieres."

El chico se encogió de hombros y señaló el armario.

"A ella."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Malia, pero el intruso no era de conversaciones largas, por lo que sólo trató de hacer un movimiento y llegar a la pequeña Stilinski, fallando miserablemente, Stiles le disparó a su cerebro a cabo sin pensarlo dos veces. Se recuperó con el impacto y su cuerpo rompió el cristal de la ventana, colgando hasta la mitad.

Skylar lo vio todo y corrió a llorar a los brazos de Malia. Ella tenía sólo cinco años y había visto más que ningún niño debería, dejando al lado que vivía con mucha gente sobrenatural en su aun pequeña vida.

"Papá, estás herido." Ella dijo entre sollozos, su pequeña mano llegando al rostro de su padre. Él asintió con la cabeza, su camiseta azul apenas ocultando el corte en el estómago, justo encima de la cicatriz hecha por el nogitsune siglos antes, sangre por todas partes.

"Papi va a estar bien, boo." Le aseguró, pero Malia negó con la cabeza.

"Siéntate, Stiles." Ella dijo, y los tres se sentaron en el suelo, Skylar en el regazo de Malia, sus ojos color chocolate claros llenos de lágrimas, pero también llenos de una determinación que rara vez veían. Stiles tomó su teléfono.

"Voy a llamar al 911." Él dijo, marcando los números. "Vamos a hablar para que nuestras historias sean parecidas y luego voy a revisar las habitaciones."

"Stiles." Malia advirtió, sosteniendo su brazo.

"¿Estás herida?" preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza. "¿Skylar?"

"No, papá. Moby me protegió."

Él sonrió y empezó a levantarse de nuevo. Dejó el teléfono en espera, sabiendo que la llamada podría ser rastreada.

"Bien."

"Sti." Malia dijo de nuevo, sin soltar su brazo.

"Cariño, tengo que hacer esto, ya lo sabes." Ella no estaba convencida. "El corte no es profundo y el apartamento es muy pequeño, voy a estar de vuelta rápido."

El werecoyote, muy tristemente, asintió, y sacó un poco de su dolor, las venas negras corriendo a su brazo.

"Intenta no colapsar y morir, tiene dos chicas que cuidar." Ella dijo en un tono preocupado y le dio un beso en los labios.

"No lo haré." y salió de la habitación, su teléfono en la oreja, la pistola en la otra mano. "Diputado Stilinski. Estoy en la casa de mi prometida, ella y mi hija acaban de ser atacadas por dos hombres."

La parte de prometida no era cierto, pero nadie lo pensaría. De alguna manera siempre volvían el uno al otro, incluso después de haber aceptado que "juntos" no iba a suceder. Ellos siempre parecían encontrar una manera de acabar juntos. Malia sintió las manos de Skylar en su rostro.

"Mamá, ¿papá va a estar bien?" preguntó la pequeña, todo el llanto se ha ido, a pesar de que su voz todavía era muy pequeña.

"Por supuesto que lo hará, cariño. Papá nos salvó hoy, ¿sabes?"

Skylar asintió.

"Mamá y papá siempre salvan el día."


	5. V

"Vamos, tú eres el detective más joven, ¡te mereces un descanso!" uno de los amigos de Stiles hablo, un policía alto y flaco, con el pelo de arena, palmeando el hombro de Stiles, que se sentaba en el bar. Su nombre era Grant.

"Sólo estaba revisando para ver si mi padre podía estar más tiempo con mi hija, ¿cuál es el problema?" él contestó molesto.

"Salvo que no tenías que hacer eso cuatro veces en una llamada de quince minutos." El otro policía –Tod, que era fuerte y más bien parecía el material militar de todo el departamento de Beacon Hills.- replicó. "Quiero decir, ¿dónde está la mamá de Skylar?"

"Mal tuvo que trabajar y se suponía que debía estar con Sky esta noche."

Grant hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia la chica del bar que secaba la barra.

"Esta conversación es aburrida. ¿Puedes por favor servirnos un poco de cerveza?" dijo y Stiles lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Ustedes vinieron aquí para tomar una  _cerveza_?" Grant asintió. "¿Una  _cerveza_?" Stiles se volvió hacia la muchacha. "No le hagas caso a él. Quiero whisky."

Ella sonrió. Era bonita. Sin duda, es una de las chicas del colegio, tendría alrededor de 22 años, parecía que la vio en las vacaciones de verano. Tal vez ella estudió en BHHS cuando él todavía estaba allí, pero los únicos estudiantes de primer año que recordaba eran los cercanos de Liam.

"Whisky será." Ella dijo con una sonrisa y colocando las copas frente a los tres policías, llenándolos con el líquido de color marrón.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó Stiles.

"Bree." Ella respondió. "Estabas en BHHS, ¿verdad?"

Stiles sonrió.

"Sí."

"Me acuerdo de ti. Tú estabas en el equipo de lacrosse."

"Eso es correcto." Él dijo, levantando las cejas. "Nunca espero que la gente me recuerde".

"Yo sabía exactamente quién eras porque tenía un gran enamoramiento hacia Liam y tú eras su amigo."

Eso tenía sentido.

"Y has tenido un bebé."

"Eso es correcto también."

"No es tan difícil de recordarte, eran la única pareja que quedó embarazada ese año."

Tanto Grant y Tod se rieron de eso. Ellos eran detectives serios y tal vez alguno de los dos tendría un poco de suerte con Bree, pero en el momento que no era muy poco probable.

"Supongo que ahora su hija debe ya estar grande."

"Exactamente."

"¿Qué edad tiene ahora?"

Stiles sonrió.

"Siete." La mandíbula de Bree cayo. "Lo sé, ¿no? Hemos vuelto a Beacon Hills ya dos años y todavía estoy incómodo al dejarla sola."

"Oh, ¿ella está sola?" una voz detrás de él hablaba y hubo un colectivo  _Oh, Dios_   que les rodea. Stiles se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a Malia con otras tres mujeres - Tracy, Cindy y Randy del departamento de protección de los animales.

"¡No! Quiero decir, ella está con mi padre." Añadió rápidamente.

"¿Mientras que tu está aquí bebiendo?"

Abrió la boca para responder, luego se dio cuenta de que ella estaba allí también. Malia rio.

"Sólo estoy jugando contigo, acabo de hablar con ella."

"¿Enserio?"

"Sí."

"¿Ella te llamó?" decirle a su madre como su padre no estaba en casa era algo que su hija podría hacer, quería preguntarle, pero lo cortó.

Malia negó con la cabeza.

"La llamé, yo necesitaba oírla."

"¿Por qué?" Stiles preguntó lentamente, temiendo la respuesta y Malia suspiró.

"No puedo quedarme con ella mañana, voy a tener que viajar por trabajo."

"Oh mierda. ¿Ella se molestó?" Él preguntó.

"Bueno, por supuesto que lo hizo." Malia respondió poniendo mala cara un poco, algo que Skylar solía hacer demasiado. "Pero ella entiende."

"Es una niña razonable." Stiles dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y levantó su copa. "Enhorabuena a nosotros." Dijo antes de tomar el líquido de un trago y eso hizo reír a Malia.

"Malia," Randy llamó en un tono molesto. Ellos le devolvieron la mirada. "No hemos venido aquí por lo que pasaras el rato con tu  _ex_ , ¿recuerdas?"

"Él no es...", dijo Malia, al mismo tiempo Stiles dijo "Ella no es..." y se miraron el uno al otro antes de concluir. "Mi ex."

"Por supuesto que no." Tracy puso los ojos.

"Nunca juntos, nunca separados." Tod añadió con su propio tono molesto. A diferencia de la manada, sus amigos del trabajo no entendían y eran  _tan_  molestos sobre su dinámica.

"Yo tenía que encontrar a otro hombre." Malia susurró, inclinándose más cerca de él y él levantó las cejas.

"¿En serio? Yo también. Quiero decir, otra mujer." Volvió a mirar a Grant y Tod a su vez. "Ellos dijeron que eso sería la mejor manera de celebrar mi acenso."

Los ojos de Malia se iluminaron, su boca en una "O" perfecta.

"¿Te han ascendido?" le preguntó emocionada y él estaba a punto de asentir cuando Tracy interrumpió de nuevo.

"Mal.  _Vamos_." Ella ordeno, agarrando la mano de Malia. "Vamos a encontrar a un tipo para que, por una vez, tengas una polla más grande que su ego."

El werecoyote la miró con una expresión en blanco.

"Pero Stiles tiene una polla enorme." Ella contestó. Su falta de saber que se decía y lo que no era algo que nunca cambia y algo que Stiles siempre le ha gustaba de ella. Si ella iba a decir algo, incluso si era vergonzoso, ella  _sería_  capaz decirlo. En él estaba tan acostumbrado a ella, él no se sentía avergonzado en absoluto. "Además", se encogió de hombros alejando su mano de Tracy. "Yo soy una adulta, puedo decidir dónde voy y con quien me quedo, sin que me acompañen en todo." Y volvió a Bree, la chica del bar. "Quiero lo que está bebiendo Stiles."

Malia se sentó a su lado y Stiles miró a Tracy con una sonrisa. Había ganado de nuevo y ella lo sabía.

"No me mires así, Stilinski, tu eres repugnante." La bióloga se quejó y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Él y Malia intercambió una mirada y Malia miró a Tracy, de la cabeza a los pies. "¿Qué?"

"No creo que lo haría." El werecoyote le dijo al detective, tomando su vaso de whisky.

"¿Qué?" Tracy insistió. Ellos no le hicieron caso.

"¿Estás segura? Ella se ve interesada." Él respondió y Malia se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa escondida detrás de su copa.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" ella intentó una vez más y Bree se rio.

"Si, recuerdo bien," dijo la Bargirl. "Están preguntando si usted es material para un trío."

La boca de Tracy colgó en estado de shock, mientras que los demás se rieron. No la pareja, sin embargo. La pareja estaba muy seria. Stiles se volvió a Bree.

"Tu realmente nos recuerdas."

Llenó sus tazas de nuevo.

"Ustedes tenían una reputación."

...

"¿Sabes lo que dicen sobre nosotros? ¿Verdad?" Malia estaba diciendo, ya un poco borracha, al igual que él. Estaban en uno de los sofás del lugar. Stiles asintió para que continuara. "Dicen que somos  _predecibles_. Que eso lo hacemos siempre, al igual que la vez pasada, besandonos y teniendo sexo en los baños."

Él estuvo de acuerdo.

"A ellos les gusta recordar la boda de Scott, quiero decir", dijo. "Está bien, lo hicimos cuando dejamos a Skylar con mi padre cuando él ya cuidaba de Maddie - y las niñas no son ángeles - y lo hicimos en el pinche baño, pero no es como que lo hagamos  _todo el tiempo_."

"¿Al igual que en la escuela secundaria?" alguien dijo detrás de ellos y se volvieron al mismo tiempo.

"¡DANNY!" Ellos gritaron. Quizás estaban un poco más que borrachos.

"Hola chicos."

"Pensamos que todos habían dejado Beacon Hills, luego de nuestro años de escuela secundaria," dijo Malia, apoyándose perezosamente en el sofá. "Pero aún hay algunos pocos como Bree que nos recuerdan."

"¡Y ahora estás aquí!" Añadió Stiles. "Estábamos hablando de ti."

"Yo no voy a dormir con ustedes, muchachos." Danny anunció rápidamente.

"¿Sip?" Malia exclamó. "Creo que Danny y Lydia nunca estarán en nuestra cama, Sti."

"Estoy empezando a pensar lo mismo."

"Sobre todo ahora que tanto Lydia y yo estamos comprometidos." Danny dijo en un tono tranquilo. Él sabía sobre la historia desde el año senior y sobre como Stiles se acostó con Lydia luego que lo intento hacerlo desde mucho antes de eso, pero él no se lo creía. Él nunca lo hizo. "¿No se supone que eres una de sus damas de honor, Mal?"

"¡Lo soy!" ella dijo con entusiasmo. "Pero Stiles casi no recibió una invitación." Ella bromeó.

"Al parecer, Jordan no estaba muy feliz de saber me cogí a su prometida. Aunque fuera una vez, muy malo y no éramos siquiera nosotros mismos. Él le perdonó, sin embargo. Así que tenía que perdonar a  _mí_  también. "

Danny se sentó en el otro sofá y su visión no podía ver a nadie más que solo Ethan, en la pista de baile.

"Ustedes son imposibles." Su amigo de la secundaria dijo, pero estaban demasiado distraído por Ethan para responder.

"Creo que Ethan lo haría." Malia dijo, pensativa y Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"No puedo manejar dos werecosa." Y ella le dio un golpe en el brazo divertida.

...

En la pista de baile, bailaron juntos, sexy, tan cerca, Malia llevaba una falda corta negra, botas planas y una camiseta blanca, su chaqueta de cuero se perdió mucho tiempo atras. Había una pistola escondida en la funda debajo de la camisa roja a cuadros de Stiles, pero no le importaba mucho al respecto.

(Incluso fuera de servicio, Stiles sabía mejor que ir alrededor de Beacon Hills sin un arma en la mano no era buena idea)

Estaban sudorosos, calientes, borrachos, y con muchos besos.

...

"Vamos a demostrar que están equivocados." Malia había dicho con firmeza. "Podemos mantener nuestras manos para nosotros mismos."

"¡Sí!" Stiles aceptó con entusiasmo. "Eso ni siquiera es difícil."

Ethan y Danny se miraron.

"Claro." Ellos murmuraron, tratando de no reírse.

"Ellos lo harán, ¿no?" Cindy preguntó detrás de ellos y Ethan asintió.

"Ellos siempre lo hacen."

...

Cuando salieron de baño del bar, no les importo las miradas mortales que recibieron de la gente en la fila para ir al baño, recibieron más bebidas- y una tarjeta.

"¿Crees que debería llevarla a casa hoy?" Preguntó Stiles, mostrándole a Malia la tarjeta que Bree le había dado con el número de su teléfono y cuando su turno terminaría. Malia sonrió.

"Tal vez." Luego lo pensó y se acercó más a él. "No, no realmente.”


	6. VI

Lo primero que le vino a la mente a Stiles la mañana siguiente, cuando sonó la alarma fue lo brillante que era la habitación (lo que debería ser, tiene enormes ventanas), y el segundo pensamiento, nublado por un dolor de cabeza fuerte, era "¿Qué demonios?".

  
La alarma hizo que Malia abriera los ojos inmediatamente, pero al principio no podía ver mucho. Ella tuvo que parpadear un par de veces y cuando las cosas se pusieron en relieve su primer pensamiento fue "¿Qué fue lo que paso?".

  
Y luego, su siguiente pensamiento, cuando se sentaron en la cama fue "Oh, mierda".

  
"Oh, mierda." Ellos dijeron, apenas un susurro, para darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Una vez más.

  
"¿Qué demonios...?" Stiles se quejó y Malia rozó sus dedos por el pelo, sabiendo muy bien que estaba sucio.

  
"¿No te acuerdas?" replicó ella, tratando de recordar algo de la noche pasada.

  
"Oh, sí recuerdo." Él respondió.

  
"Tuvimos sexo de nuevo." Ella se quejó. Él lo recordó. "Toda la noche."

  
Se miraron el uno al otro y Stiles asintió.

  
"Debemos dejar de beber tanto." Dijo.

  
"Deberíamos." Ella estuvo de acuerdo y se sonrió al verlo. "Buenos días." Malia se acerca a él, su mano derecha apoyada en su pecho desnudo, el anillo en su dedo brillando con su pequeña luz azul.

  
"Buenos días."

  
Estaban en silencio por unos momentos cuando algo llamó la atención de Malia y ella rápidamente se puso de pie. "Oh, mierda. Skylar." Le informó a Stiles y le lanzó su boxeador mientras ella tropezó a poner su propia ropa interior.

  
"¿Es que acaso ella viene?" Preguntó con los ojos abiertos, vistiéndose demasiado rápido y recogiendo las sabanas de su cama, que estaban en el suelo.

  
"Sí. ¿Qué hora es?" Responde Malia con rapidez.

  
"Hm..." Sabía que hora era, pero estaba tan distraído que tuvo que mirar el reloj de nuevo. "Falta poco para las ocho."

  
Ella exhaló, bajando el dobladillo de la camiseta que acababa de ponerse - camiseta de Stiles- y asintió.

  
"Está bien. Nos queda un montón de tiempo."

  
"¿Qué?"

  
Pero al siguiente segundo ella estaba bajo las sábanas con él, justo antes de escuchar la llamada y los pasos de una niña que se acerca.

  
"¡Papá!..." Skylar llama. "¡Es sábado, papá!" en un movimiento repentino, ella estaba de pie en la puerta, su pelo oscuro estaba suelto y sucio, su pijama púrpura tenían pasta de dientes en el frente y pudieron ver el diente que acababa de caer por su gran sonrisa. "¿Mami?"

  
"Hola, cariño." Malia saludó con una amplia sonrisa y abrió los brazos. Era tan bueno verla, sobre todo cuando ella pensó que no lo haría.

  
"¡Mami!"

  
La niña corrió y saltó a los brazos de Malia; la madre celebra a su hija en un abrazo cariñoso, la besó en la cara y la hizo reír.

  
"¡Oh, Dios mío, mírate! ¿Tu abuelo eligió tu pijama?" Skylar asintió y Malia tomó la cara con las dos manos. "¿El diente finalmente cayó?"  
La niña asintió con entusiasmo y sonrió, mostrando la brecha donde su diente debería estar.

  
"Pensé que no vendrías hoy, mamá." Sky dijo con un pequeño puchero y Stiles sonrió. Tal madre, tal hija.

  
"Bueno, yo quería darte una sorpresa." Malia se apresuró a contestar.

  
"¡Bueno, estoy sorprendida!" ella respondió, luego miró a su padre. Llevo su pequeña mano para acariciar su mejilla, algo que hizo incluso cuando era una bebé. "¿Tu sabía sobre esto, papá?"

  
Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

  
"No, no lo sabía."

  
Skylar miró de su progenitor al otro sintiéndose cálida y feliz, que lo podían ver en sus ojos. Stiles y Malia estaban feliz, a pesar de estar un poco perdidos, por todo lo que estaba pasando un poco rápido para sus cerebros con la resaca.

  
"¿Qué te parece..." Malia comenzó, mirando a Skylar. "acerca de gofres para el desayuno?"

  
La niña levantó las manos en el aire.

  
"¡Yey!" Exclamó y Malia se puso de pie, llevándola en sus brazos. "¡Me encantan los gofres!"

  
"Lo sé." Su madre dijo, dirigiéndose a la cocina. "Te estás poniendo demasiado grande, ¿sabes?"

  
Stiles se recuesta en su cama de nuevo, sonriendo para sí. Era tan bueno cuando él tenía a las dos en su hogar, todo parecía mucho mejor. Pero sabía que no iba a durar, porque Malia realmente tenía que trabajar ese día. Ese fue el momento en que entra a la realidad, su vuelo era a las 1:30 pm y no podía llevar Skylar con ella. No sabía qué era lo mejor, que se quedara un rato y dejar luego que se valla u obligarla a quedarse todo el día con él y Sky y llevarla mañana temprano a su trabajo.  
"Stiles, ¿me puedes traer mi teléfono?" Malia gritó y él supuso que era mejor levantarse una vez por todas. Él tiene que llevar Skylar a su entrenamiento de fútbol en un par de horas de todos modos.  
...  
La puerta principal se abrió trayendo una brisa a finales de primavera fresca a la casa Stilinski como el sheriff entró. Él tenía su propia llave de la casa de su hijo y quería asegurarse de que todo estubiera bien, desde que dejó la noche anterior. La llamada de su hijo borracho llegó justo después de que Skylar se durmió con él un poco aun molesta.

  
"¿Stiles?" él llamó.

  
"¡Hola, abuelo!" Skylar se sentó junto a la mesa de la cocina, saludó con su pequeña mano. Ella tenía un gofre masivo en su plato, con chocolate y frambuesas -sus favoritos-.

Oyeron a Stiles contestar algo desde su habitación, pero no podía entender las palabras. Lo realmente importante es que Skylar estaba bien, ya comió, así que las cosas estaban bien.

  
"Hey, cielo." El abuelo saludó y le besó la frente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba en la cocina. Levantó la vista y vio a Malia de pie junto al fregadero donde estaba la máquina de gofres, vistiendo nada más que uno de la camiseta de su hijo. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no suspirar, el werecoyote sonrió. "Malia."

  
"Hola, sheriff." Dijo Malia. "Lo abrazaría y esas cosas, pero yo estoy como una especie de repugnante en este momento."

  
"Me abrazaste mí." Skylar replicó.

  
"Tú estás con la necesidad de una ducha." Su mamá dijo con firmeza y ante el silencio agregó. "Al igual que yo."

  
El sheriff hizo una mueca.

  
"Está bien, lo tengo." Murmuró, haciéndola reír un poco. Él ha estado poniéndose al día con ella y Stiles por tanto tiempo.

  
"¿Ya has comido? Tengo más gofres." Ella puso un plato con gofres frescos en la mesa y vio el anillo en su dedo. El mismo anillo que le dio a Claudia hace tantos años y que ella le pasó a su hijo, para que él pudiera darle a la mujer que amaba.

  
"No, está bien, acabo de dejar Maddie en su clase de ballet y vine aquí para comprobar que todo esté bien. ¿No se supone que trabajabas hoy?"

  
"Oh... la apretada agenda de Maddie." Ella dijo, no responder a su pregunta. "Tal vez podríamos encontrar otra actividad para ésta también." señaló su hija.

  
"Me gusta mi fútbol." Dijo Skylar. Era evidente que estaba prestando atención a la conversación.

  
"Usted, señorita, tiene problemas de ira." Le corto su abuelo y la niña sólo se encogió de hombros.

  
"Es una cosa de familia." Ella respondió, haciendo a Malia reír. La máquina de gofres bipped, llamandola atención de Malia y Stiles finalmente llegó, vistiendo sólo pantalones de chándal.

  
"¿Acaso el abuelo Peter te dijo eso?" Sheriff cuestionó.

  
"Sí, lo hizo." Stiles respondió por ella. Skylar, asintió. "Aquí está el teléfono." Le entregó el cuadrado negro a Malia, quien lo tomó. "Hola papá."

  
El sheriff miró a su hijo con su actitud medio preocupado, medio escéptico.

  
"¿Cómo estas de la resaca?"

  
"He estado peor, no te preocupes."

  
Malia puso en la mano una copa de purpleish, él hizo una mueca, pero bebió en tres grandes tragos.

  
"Y ahora voy a estar completamente mejor en diez minutos." Completó. El sheriff frunció el ceño.

  
"Me da miedo hasta la muerte lo que podemos encontrar en sus gabinetes." Él dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

  
Malia se centró en su teléfono, mientras que ponía tres de sus grandes gofres en un plato y los cubiertos en un paño de cocina, poniendo el desayuno enfrente de Stiles. Con su teléfono en su oído, ella dio un paso más cerca de Stiles, que estaba bloqueando su camino, y se besaron tiernamente. El sheriff miró a Skylar, que sonreía con la boca cubierta con chocolate.

  
"Mantenga un ojo en los gofres, ¿quieres?" Preguntó Malia a Stiles, antes de volver su atención en su teléfono. "¿Cindy?" dijo, al que recogió su llamada, dejando la zona de la cocina. "¿Esta Tracy alrededor?" Su voz se desvaneció cuando ella se fue hacia la habitacion y Stiles se sentó a comer, tratando de no olvidar la máquina con los últimos gofres cocinando. Su padre se sentó a su lado.

  
"Bueno, eso es suficiente." El sheriff dijo, como si él estaba empezando una larga conversación. Stiles le miró con un punto de interrogación grande en su cara.

  
"¿Qué?" Se preguntó, con la boca llena.

  
"Contigo y Malia, se tiene que acabar." Su padre continuó y Stiles frunció el ceño. Se tragó su comida.

  
"¿Qué demonios hablas, papá?"

  
Ellos no miran Skylar cuando dijo una grosería. Estaba acostumbrada a ello ya.

  
"No sé qué es lo que los dos están tratando de hacer, engañarse entre ustedes, pero estamos ya todos cansado de aquello." Luego pasó. "Este pequeño juego, nunca juntos, nunca separados, no está haciendo ningún bien a su hija."

  
"Papá, sabes que esto es complicado..." Stiles intentó cortar, pero el Sheriff no se lo creía.

  
"No, no es Stiles, esa chica -. Es una mujer ahora, lo sé, pero -. Ha estado usando ese anillo por casi ocho años. Nunca se lo pediste de regreso, ella no parece pensar en cartero, ¿no ves el por qué? Porque todo el mundo lo hace."

  
"Lo que dices no tiene sentido." Él dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza, y su padre puso los ojos.

  
"No te hagas el tonto. ¡Ustedes dos ya deberían estar casado! ¡Es realmente obvio! Ustedes se aman, por el amor de Cristo. Es lo único que queda para hacerlo oficial, para darnos un poco de paz." El padre Stilinski era tan inestable en este momento que los ojos de Stiles se abrieron con sorpresa. "A todos nos gusta los dos juntos, que fueron votados mejor pareja en la escuela secundaria por dos años en un rollo y todo. Ustedes tienen una hermosa familia y es claro que se preocupan entre ustedes. Lo sabemos. ¿Cómo no se dan cuenta ustedes mismos? En las sabias palabras de Beyoncé, que deberían poner ese anillo en ella pero en la mano derecha esta vez."

  
Stiles se rio.

  
"Una referencia Single Ladies del 2009, papá."

  
"No te burles de mí, hijo." El Sheriff contestó de pie, pero estaba sonriendo. "Y pensar en ello."

  
Stiles puso los ojos y miró a Skylar, que había terminado su desayuno y le miraba con una sonrisa que entendía bien. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Malia estaba de vuelta, todavía sucia y vestida con su ropa. Ella vio a su padre salir de la cocina y corrió a la placa que había cubierto. Sólo entonces se acordó de los últimos gofres y apagó la máquina, el gofre casi quemado.

  
"¿Ya se va?" Malia dijo y puso el plato en las manos del Sheriff. "Tome aquellos para Melissa y Maddie, sé que les gusta."

  
"Malia, no es necesario... además, van a estar frío cuando Maddie llegue a casa."

  
"Y volveré a decirle cuántas veces he cogido a Sky y Madds comiendo los gofres fríos en esta misma cocina."

  
Él suspiró, pero no discutió.

  
"Supongo que te veo más tarde." Él dijo y ella asintió.

  
"Por más tarde, se refiere hasta el lunes." Malia dijo, con entusiasmo y se volvió a Skylar. "Boo, ¿qué piensas acerca de ir al desierto para salvar un par de coyotes?"

  
Skylar miró a su madre por un momento tranquila, tratando de entender si la pregunta realmente era para ella, y Stiles y su padre intercambiaron una mirada. Cuando la niña se dio cuenta de que estaban esperando por su respuesta ella rápidamente miró a su madre.

  
"¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?"

  
"Hoy en día, en realidad." Malia respondió. "¿Quieres ir?" la chica asintió emocionada, saltando arriba y abajo de su asiento. "¡Entonces vamos a prepararte!"

  
"¡Yey!" Skylar exclamó, saltando a los brazos de Malia y olvidando por completo la práctica de fútbol se suponía que debía ir más tarde. Malia miró a Stiles, quien estaba esperando una explicación.

  
"Hablé con Tracy y ella me dijo que hay espacio para los dos."

  
Se puso de pie, también emocionado.

  
"¿En serio?" dijo, casi tan ansiosos como su hija. Malia tenía un trabajo hermoso y siempre le encantaba verla en acción. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

  
"Sí, pero tenemos que estar listos."

  
Estaba a punto de tomar Skylar de sus brazos para poner a la niña en la ducha cuando se acordó de algo.

  
"Dejamos mi coche en el club anoche." Él dijo inexpresivamente y el sheriff suspiró. Él era mejor salir de allí, así que se fue antes de que pudiera oír nada más que consiguiera volverlo loco.

  
"¿No puedes pedirle a alguien que nos lleve?" Preguntó Malia. Ella contaba con su coche para llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo, ya que el suyo estaba con su madre. "¿Tal vez Liam?"

  
La cabeza de Skylar inmediatamente subió. Ella tenía un enamoramiento enorme con el beta de la manada.

  
"¿Liam?" repitió ella, con los ojos brillantes.

  
"Sí, buena idea." Él dijo y se fue en busca de un teléfono.

  
"¿Liam está llegando aquí, mamá?" Skylar preguntó y Malia asintió. "¡Tengo que cambiar este pijama!" Salto de las manos de su madre y corrió a su habitación y Malia tuvo que tener una gran cantidad de auto-control para no comenzar a reír e ir tras ella para ayudarla en su baño.  
...  
Cuando Danny les preguntó, la noche anterior, si ya sabían que sería Skylar, su respuesta fue rápida. Coyote. Era demasiado inteligente para ser otra cosa. Pero la verdad era que en realidad no saben. Malia se había convertido a los 9 años y Skylar ya tiene 7, por lo que siempre mantienen un ojo sobre ella, siempre esperando a ver lo que sucedería en la luna llena.

  
Lo que sabían a ciencia cierta era como a la niña le gusta los animales. Cada vez que tuvieron la oportunidad de ir con Malia a uno de sus rescates, Skylar estaba fascinada. De pumas a los lobos, coyotes a gatos monteses, los poderes de Malia generalmente hace que dome a las bestias con bastante facilidad y podrían enseñar algo nuevo para ellos.  
Por el momento, Stiles estaba observando como hablaba con Skylar acerca de la razón por la que estaban rescatando a la par de coyotes. Su guarida había sido destruida por una empresa y la mujer estaba embarazada, por lo que necesitaban para encontrar un nuevo hogar para ellos, para que pudieran tener a sus bebés de manera segura. Dejó que Skylar tratara como mascota a la hembra, que estaba sentada con cansancio en la jaula que le habían puesto, su vientre hinchado subiendo y bajando con cada respiración y ver a Malia guiar las manos de su hija a través de la suave piel de ese animal que tenía tanto en común con ellos lo supo, sólo supo que él la amaba tanto.

  
"Las cosas que le permiten hacer a sus siete años de edad," Randy comentó a Malia "A veces me cuestiono de que seas una buena madre."

  
"¡Hey!" Malia respondió. "¡Los niños necesitan saber del mundo! Necesitan aprender que nosotros, los humanos, estamos cruzando la línea y que afecta a muchas vidas, muchas vidas hermosas, hermosas, como los seis o siete pequeños coyotes esta mamá está cuidando y cómo podemos arreglar las cosas. ¿Verdad, Boo?" acariciaba el cabello de Skylar, apartándolo de la cara y la niña asintió, todavía hipnotizado por el animal que estaba acariciando.

  
"Ella es tan bonita." Sky dijo en un hilo de voz. Se puso un poco más cerca del animal, sus ojos la observaba. "Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo."

  
Malia sonrió, todavía acariciando su hija.

  
"Sí, lo hará, Boo. Todos ellos estarán bien."

  
Ellos toman la familia coyote a Palo Alto, y mientras esperaban el avión para volver, Malia estaba diciéndole a Stiles sobre que el sitio en la reserva se habían separado de la nueva familia y cuáles eran las esperanzas y expectativas del departamento de protección de los animales y la forma en que le ayudaría con la materia que va a enseñar el jueves siguiente.

  
"Vamos a ir a Las Vegas." Stiles la interrumpió y se detuvo, un poco confundida.

  
"¿Perdón?" Preguntó Malia, mirándolo con ojos interrogantes.

  
"Vamos a ir a Las Vegas." Repitió. "Quiero decir, no tiene por qué ser ahora, puede ser el próximo fin de semana o el mes que viene... o en cualquier momento, pero vamos a ir a Las Vegas pronto y vamos a casarnos."

  
Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Había usado la palabra con _C_ una vez: cuando bailaba con una canción de Christina Aguilera, último año, para la apertura de la temporada de prom. Él había dicho "Esta canción va estar en nuestra boda", porque la letra era puro sexo y el coro que hicieron fue casi cosas strip-tease. En ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron demasiado y ella tontamente pregunto "¿Qué?" sentada a su lado. Eso fue post-Skylar. Ellos vivían bajo el mismo techo y tenía responsabilidades de adultos, con su padre, básicamente vivían con Melissa y su hija Maddie. Y Lydia tenía razón, no importaba que tenía una niña o que ella vivío en el bosque durante ocho años o no, si el chico que ama dice algo sobre el matrimonio, ella va a tener un mini ataque de pánico. La había acercado juguetonamente por su cintura, él la besó en la frente. Y él dijo: "Cuando nos casamos, esta canción sin duda va estar."

  
"Mi papá me estaba molestando esta mañana," continuó, no tomar su silencio como una mala señal. "sobre lo que hacemos y pensé que era todo mentira, pero ¿sabes qué? Él tiene razón. Te amo. Me encantas. Tenemos una hermosa familia. ¿Por qué no estamos ya casados? Así que vamos a ir a Las Vegas." Él le sostuvo la mano derecha y le quitó el anillo de su dedo. "Tú lo has estado usando en la mano equivocada por demasiado tiempo, nena." Él dijo, mirando al zafiro. El azul es sólo bonita, pensó con una sonrisa, y levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos de nuevo. "Cásate conmigo."

  
No era una pregunta. Su mente estaba trabajando tan rápido, que en realidad podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, pero era verdad, era lo que quería. Ella era quien quería, con quien quería pasar el resto de sus días. Lo sabía antes (antes de Skylar, antes de el Benefactor, antes. Cuando era apenas ellos dos frente a sus demonios juntos a través de la noche), pero maldita sea, ¿no eran demasiados jóvenes antes? ¿Cómo se sabe que, con sólo diecisiete años, que cierta chica es la chica de tu vida? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que esa es la persona que vas a querer amar cada día más y más, con sólo diecisiete años?

  
A los diecisiete años sabían cuán frágil era la vida y qué tan fuerte la muerte podría ser. Sabían que los amantes pudieran pasar y amigos pudieran salir. Pero a los veintiséis años que habían aprendido que hay cosas que son inevitables. Aunque Skylar nunca hubiera ocurrió, que todavía serian Stiles y Malia, mejor pareja en el Anuario de dos años en un rollo. Detective y biólogo. Ayudante sobrenatural y criatura sobrenatural.

  
A los veintiséis años que estaba claro lo estúpido que era luchar. Estaban destinados a ser. Eran compañeros.

  
"Lo haré." Malia finalmente dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo. Stiles también sonrió y ella le dio la mano izquierda, donde se puso el anillo en su dedo. "Me casaré contigo."

  
Se besaron dulcemente y esperaron el avión con Skylar entre ellos.


	7. Epilogue

Quince días más tarde, dejaron Skylar con el sheriff (Qiene se quejó de no ir a la boda de su hijo, pero ¿cómo iba a ir a Las Vegas con Maddie?) Y se fueron a Las Vegas.

La manada estaba allí. Scott y Kira - con sus cinco meses de embarazo -, Cora, Isaac y Derek (Braeden se quedó en Beacon Hills, ella y el hijo de Derek, Cody, era demasiado pequeña para los viajes largos), Liam, Danny, Ethan, Mason, Brett, Lydia y Parrish.

Entraron en la iglesia al son de Christina Aguilera  _Woohoo_ , como Stiles prometió casi ocho años antes y en su vals de boda fue Drake y todo el mundo estaba un poco borracho en el momento en que cortan la torta.

...

"¡Espera!" Lydia exclamó, cuando Malia estaba haciendo un brindis. Todo el mundo la miró y ella parecía perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento. "El niño está preocupado."

Hubo un intercambio colectivo de miradas ya que estaban todos preguntan qué demonios significaba eso.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Malia, frunciendo el ceño y Lydia intentó de nuevo en explicarlo.

"El niño..." miró a su alrededor. "Está preocupado...?"

Todos estaban en silencio por un momento, y luego interrumpió Cora.

"Lydia... no entiendo galimatías de alma en pena, ¿recuerdas?"

Lydia suspiró e hizo un gesto para esperaran; cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse y escuchar qué es exactamente lo que eso significaba y las piezas comenzaron a reunirse. Inconscientemente, ella señaló a Malia.

"El bebé..." dijo de nuevo, más lento y escuchó un poco más. Era casi allí, la última parte de la información que falta, casi allí... sus ojos saltan. "¡El bebé! ¡Estás teniendo un niño!"

"¿Qué?" tanto Stiles y Malia exclamaron y Lydia salto de arriba y abajo en su lugar.

"¡Sí! ¡Hay un niño ahí!" apuntó al estómago de Malia y la werecoyote dejó su copa de champán.

"¿Estás segura?" Stiles preguntó y el alma en pena asintió. Él y Malia se miraron entre sí. "¡Estamos teniendo un niño!"

"¡Estamos teniendo un niño!" repitió ella y todo el mundo se echó a reír.

"¡Nuestros hijos crecerán juntos, hombre!" Scott dijo, acariciando el hombro de Stiles.

"Ahora ustedes van a tener que elegir un buen nombre que valla bien con Cody y Trevor." Kira dijo, acariciando su estómago. "Tres chicos."

"Eso será difícil para ellos." Derek dijo, pero sonreía mientras le besaba la frente de Malia. "Felicidades de nuevo, otro bebé al fin."

"Oh, Dios mío, dos hijos." Stiles comentó. "Necesitamos una casa más grande."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un hermoso final para una hermosa historia *-*

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Amo esta historia! Y la escritora me dio el permiso de compartirla con ustedes (Thanks again Byzinha!) Es corta, solo son siete capítulos :3 Comenten para saber que les pareció el primer capítulo.  
> Saludos: Melisa.


End file.
